All That's Left
by xx BROKEN SOUND
Summary: Eight years in the future, Harry is now 25, and the war with Voldemort has only gotten worse. This story is full of twists and turns, and all things unexpected.
1. Scattered Pictures

All That's Left: Part 1  
  
Ginny started down at her picture of Neville off of her nightstand. She began to shed a tear. Ginny's husband, Neville Longbottom, had died in the war 1 year ago today. She went to fetch a quill from her study when there was a knock at her door. She answered the door, and there stood one of her very best friends, Harry Potter, bruised and beaten. She embraced him with a huge bear hug. "Harry! I'm so glad to see you," cried Ginny. Harry grinned his huge happy grin. "It's nice to see you to Ginns." Ginny's head dropped. "He used to call me Ginns," Ginny weeped. "I'm sorry Ginny, I had no idea, I." "It's ok Harry, if anyone else called me Ginns I'd want it to be you," she laughed. Ginny walked across the hall into the living room and lit a candle. "It's been a year today, Harry, a whole year. Oh I miss him so much Harry!" Harry looked into the mirror across from the couch they were sitting on. "The war is hard Ginny. Every day I think I'm an inch closer to death. Fighting off Voldemort, patronusing every dementor away, covering my mouth in fear of losing my soul, seeing the dark mark fly into the air every day. It's hard. Sometimes I forget what I'm fighting for, but when she sends me letter with pictures, and I look at her eyes, full of fear and heartache, and I read the letters full of regret and pain, I remember what it's for. When she sends me pictures of the children, I know what I'm fighting for, and it's for the world to live free like we once did before. It's to give our children a safe place to ride their brooms outside. It's to keep innocent men and women out of Azkaban. It's to rid the world of the Dark Lord." Ginny grinned, but Harry could see the pain in her eyes as she looked at the portrait of Neville in the living room. The portrait beamed at Ginny so bright it was blinding. "How long has it been, you know, since you and Luna got married," Ginny said. "Three years in December," Harry said happily. "She misses you horribly," Ginny said, "she writes me letter telling me how much she longs for you to grab her up into your strong arms like you used to. She misses waking up in your arms." Harry looked down at the wedding band on his ring finger and started to cry. "I miss her too. I miss making love to her, and telling her how beautiful she looks. I miss seeing her on Christmas, with her eye's lit up like flames, burning with love and happiness." Harry sighed. Just then Ginny's door slung open. "Harry, Harry come one, we'll be needed soon." That was Dudley's voice coming from the door. "Don't just open the door you twit! You'll scare them to death!" It was Ron then. "It's funny seeing you three fight side by side," Ginny giggled, "I know, I never even suspected to talk to Dudley after I graduated Hogwarts, much less fight with him, on the same side at that," Harry chuckled, "Well Ginny, duty calls. I must go now. I'll talk to you soon?" "Soon," said Ginny, "very soon. Now get going! Fight for the freedom of us all, Harry! Tell Ron and all my brothers I love them!" "I definitely will," called Harry from the door. Ginny looked out side and saw Ron and Dudley, stading there in their armor, with swords, and wands. "Goodbye you all," Ginny said and she walked back up stairs to her bedroom. She picked up Neville's picture. "You did the right thing honey, you did the right thing." 


	2. Warrior's Letter

All That's Left: Part 2  
  
Warrior's Letter  
  
Dear Luna,  
  
The war is getting worse and worse each day. Men and women are dying every day, trying to save the world from the Dark Lord. It's been 9 years since the war first started, in my 6th year, your 5th year, at Hogwarts. Everyone is upset and experiencing doubt. The dark mark is now sketched in my brain, seeing it so much, it can't be healthy. Hearing innocent women and children from sorrounding houses is becoming too much for me. I know I must stay alive myself, or he will live forever, losing no power, and killing anything and everything in site. How are the children, Lily and James? I hope they are doing fine, can James say his first word yet? Can Lily walk? I know I'm missing so much of there lives and it pains me to think that they won't know who their father is when the war is over. It will be like they're meeting me for the first time. Those first two years were very good for us, when the war had calmed down, when the dark lord went into seclusion, only to arise again one year later, and cause me fighting here now, away from all of which I love. Ron has it best of all of us, he gets to see his girlfriend everyday. He gets to visit her whenever we aren't on duty, and Dudley, he ha s now become Mr. Man Meat among the ladies in town. He's been with nearly 20 girls since the war has started. I find it incredibly funny, he went from the obeese overweight kid, to the ladies man. That shows that the Smeltings diet really did work many years ago, when Duds was in year 6 at Smeltings. It's nice being friends with him now though. Well my dearest Luna. We will meet again soon, and I will be there with open arms, ready to love you, kiss you, and stare at your beauty. Luna, I love you so much. You are my life, my soul, and my heart.  
  
Love, Harry 


	3. The Night Was Their Own

All That's Left: Part 3  
  
The Night Was Their Own  
  
"Guys, come one! So many ladies, so little time!" laughed Dudley.  
"Doesn't he ever get sick of having girls all over him, all the time? Whenever we go out he's like a boob magnet!" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry laughed.  
"I guess not," said Harry laughing, "would you?"  
"If I didn't have Hermione, then no," Ron said to Harry, "but I love her to much to let her go for 20 random women."  
The minute they arrived at the night club, 3 women walked up and greeted Dudley.  
"Cindy, Michelle, Sara, how are you fine ladies tonight? Having a nice time, I hope? If not I'll have to talk to the manager."  
"Oh we're having a great time now that you're here. Mr. Man-Meat," the girls giggled. Harry couldn't help but think of his old school mates Parvati and Lavendar. The girls reminded Harry a lot of them, boy crazy and giggling like giddy school girls. Actually, Harry thinks he heard Dudley talking about being with them a few nights before.  
Cindy pinched Dudley's bottom. "Oh, so that's why they call you Mr. Man-Meat!" Cindy Winked at Dudley.  
Dudley grinned, "That's not the only reason babe." The girls giggled uncontrolably.  
"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Ron said sickishly. Harry laughed under his breath. "My how things change," he said. They looked over and saw Dudley on the dance floor bumbing and grinding with Cindy. They started kissing and Ron looked away. Harry looked at him. "You really are jealous aren't you, Ron?" "Of course I'm jealous. I'm not single like he is! I can't have all the girls he has!" Ron said angrily. "Yeah, but you're lucky enough to have one girl who loves you, one girl you'll probably Marry. He'll probably get married too, one day, but you are very near it Ron! Very near it!" Harry stated. Dudley and Cindy were getting more and more close and sexual on the dancefloor. "Let's go to your apartment baby," Dudley whispered softly in her ears. "I'll get my key's," and she kissed Dudley, and he slowly slipped his tounge into her mouth. "A taste of things to come," he said licking his lips. "I'll be sure to hurry then," she said breathily. She ran to get her purse that she left with Ron and Harry. "Thank's for watching this for me," she said and she walked towards Dudley. They walked for the door and Dudley stopped by the table to talk to Harry and Ron. "Um, guys, don't wait up for me tonight," he said patting them both strongly on the back. They got to her car and as Cindy was getting into her seat Dudley put his hand, palm-up, into her seat. Cindy looked over and gave Dudley a huge kiss on his lips. They began to drive to her apartment and Dudley would randomly squeeze Cindy's butt above his hand. "Keep doing that, it feels great," she said. He did it again and she moaned softly. They arrived at her apartment, went in, and began to make out. She unbuttoned Dudley's jeans and removed them as Dudley licked her cleavage. She began unbuttoning Dudley's orange plaid shirt revealing his large, wrippling muscles. He was naked in front of her. Dudley removed Cindy's blouse and her small skirt. She was now naked as well. He kissed her breasts with his tounge. They began to tounge kiss, with out letting up for breath. She licked Dudley's pecs, and worked her way down. Dudley then turned out the lights. The night was their own. 


	4. The Front Lines

All That's Left: Part 4  
  
The Front Lines  
  
Seamus turned around to see who was behind him. Nearly 1000 people had his back. He drew his wand from his pocket, and his sword from it's scabbered. He was ready to fight. He stood 10 feet away from one of the most notorious death eaters to ever live, Ernie McMillan, a Hufflepuff, with a mind too vounerable. He wasn't bad in his days at Hogwarts, hell, he wasn't even in Slytherin. But the dark lord's deceipt began to get to his head. Seamus ran towards him with his sword in the air. He pointed his wand towards Ernie. "Stupefy!" he shouted. A red beam shot towards Ernie, at the same time as an orange streak shot towards him. The two beams met and caused an explosion, making dust, rocks, dirt, and sparks, to fly every which way. Seamus heard a phoenix song in the distance; the phoenixes were ready whenever called. Seamus put his sword out in front of him, Ernie followed. "CHARGE!" Seamus shouted at the top of his lungs. "AHHHH!" Ernie screamed. He ran straight for the other side, sword drawn. The oposing sides charged into each other, fighting, heads began to fly, blood began to be drawn. Soaring was heard in the distance. The air assault team was on it's way. Randall Snively, an 18-year-old Hogwarts graduate (house of Raveclaw) looked up. Around 100 wizards were in the air on their brooms. They began to hover over the battlegrounds. "Ready?" Fred Weasley shouted. "Ready!" they all replied. George Weasley flew up next to Fred; he had a backpack on his back. He reached inside it and pulled out a huge rope. There was a knot at each end of the rope. He threw one side of the rope to Fred. They zoomed up above a cloud out of site. "ATTACK!" Fred called. The air assault team began to fly, shooting spells, charms, and zooming down to fight. George looked at Fred, and Fred nodded, then George. Fred and George began doing the Wronski Feint down past the clouds. then pulled out and raced towards Voldemort's team. They spread far apart and the rope was spread out tight. "Good down!" George screamed. Every one of Dumbledore's soldiers got down on their knees, ducked, and went undercover, only keep Voldemort's soldiers up. Fred and George flew across the field knocking every body standing over, killing a lot as well. The felt a sudden tug at the center of the rope, and they looked over and the Muggle Sqaud leader, Dudley Dursley, was standing on the rope. "What the hell are you doing you idiot? Get off now!" Fred growled. "No, trust me. I have a plan!" Dudley said. He then drew his sword, and began to twirl it in the air to intimidate the enemy. As Fred and George went on Dudley slashed his sword against a man's neck. The man's head rolled of his neck, and Dudley grabbed his sword. "Maybe this is a good idea, eh George?" Fred looked over at George. "Maybe Fred, maybe," George said apprehensivly. Dudley began to wave his sword in the air. Many of the Dark Lord's servants began to back away, until seven death eaters stood before them, not moving.  
  
"Let us hit them Dudley, that'll kill 'em!" Fred and George said. "No! This is my job!" Dudley growled. "No Dudley! You jumped on!" Dudley screamed and jumped off the rope to fight with the death eaters. He killed every last one of them. Dudley then ran forward, fighting more and more of the enemies. A death eater ran forward, he ran for the rope Fred and George were holding. He cut it in half. "Head for cloud cover!" they both yelled to each other, then they zoomed up in opposite directions, towards the clouds. "You ok over there George?" "Yeah, you Fred?" "Yep" They looked forward and nearly 200 masked Black Flyers were headed toward them. They began to shoot spells at Fred and George. Fred fell off of his broom and George screamed. "FRED!!!" George then fell off of his broom as well. Both brooms were hovering lifelessly in the air. The Black Flyers flew past the brooms. "That's both of them," one of them said. The two brooms remained there. All of a sudden one began to wiggle. Seconds later George flipped up, upon the broom. He drew his sword and had his wand ready. He looked down at his armor and his cloak. The cloak was solid white. He had an idea. He shot nearly thirty stunning jinxes to the Black Flyers. He counted 42of them falling off their brooms. He then threw his cloak over himself and curled up on his broom. To the black flyers he looked like nothing more than a cloud. The Black Flyers looked back and saw nothing. Not even a cloud above George's broom. George was flying quitley under them, biding his time, until ready to strike. 


	5. Sweet Revenge

All That's Left: Chapter 5  
  
Sweet Revenge  
  
George looked above him. Fifty Dark Flyers rode above him. How could he attack them all at once? He was, for the first time in years, scared for his life, scared for Fred's life. Where did Fred land? Is Fred hurt? Is Fred safe? All these questions kept going through his head and he had no way of knowing the answers, and he hated that fact. Fred could be dead for all he knew, and what could he do, but ride under fifty wizards that live to kill, who live to die. They would take their own lives to fight for the Dark Lord. They often would perform suicide attacks on Dumbledore's armies, diving into them with swords, and explosives. Hatred filled their bodies. Those that were once good were now poisoned by the Dark Lord's powers. Those that were once the best Quidditch players on the earth, now used their broom skills to serve the one wanted to destroy the earth in which the played on, and they went along with everything. They would do what they were told, and many times, achieve. Their souls were now poisoned and black. There was not but a shrivel of love in their bodied. They hated each other, they hated everyone except the one in which they served. They wore black robes, with silver shoulder armor, and a black helmet with a slot for the eyes and silver horns coming out of the top, with razor sharp tips. They gave the appearance of black and silver demons. The wore silver and black chain-male, caried swords in their scabbards, and wore a utility belt with small explosives attached. They carried daggars, and poison fluid which they poared from the air to burn the below's skin, and send them to their painful death's. They were heartless, and George had to take them on, all alone, without the slightest bit of aid. George thought and thought, but nothing came to his mind. Until George remembered something he'd picked up on, in the time he co-owned the shop in Diagon Alley. A round-about attack, a circle, that acheives a huge beam with the spell, rather than a small spark spout. George circled under the enemies quietly, drawing a red circle under them. George flew lower, held up his wand, and screamed and inncantation. "CIRVEUS STUPEFY!" he screamed, and red light beams came from his wand, connecting to each part of the circle, and a huge beam shot up at the Dark Flyers, knocking all but four off their brooms, to fend for themselves, broken on the ground, as Fred would have to do. George drew his sword, and began to fight the four that were left. He stabbed, he jabbed, he sliced, and he killed. There was one left. One who seemed stronger than all the others. One who could hold his own against many, let alone one. George stared at him, and he stared back. "I guess it's just you and me now," George growled. The large Dark Flyer nodded. George saw his hand moving toward a switch at the front of his broom. The Dark Flyer pressed it, and the front of the broom spilntered away, and coming out of it, was a spear. George saw another switch, and the Dark Flyer pressed it before George could stop him. Twenty smaller spikes came out of the tip of the spear. George flew toward him, and got a slice at the Dark Flyer's chest. He heard the Dark Flyer groan in pain, and his eyes became angry. He flew towards George with the spear and the spikes. George ducked under the broom, and chopped at the spear, and the spear fell from the broom. The Dark Flyer began to loose balance without a front to his broom, and George took advantage of that. George flew up at him, and slashed at him, again and again. George took his sword, and stabbed him in the chest. The Dark Flyer then ran the back of his armored hand across George's face, bloodying Georges nose and lip. George couldn't breathe anymore. He saw the Dark Flyer and him self in the air, bleeding, George from the face, the flyer from the chest. George lunged at him, and circled him. He held out his sword, and sliced the neck of the Dark Flyer. He saw the Dark Flyer struggling for life, and for breath. George wanted him gone. George cut the head from the Dark Flyer's neck and watched him fall. He had gotten his Sweet Revenge. 


	6. Findings On The Floor

All That's Left: Chapter 6  
  
Findings On The Floor  
  
George flew down to the ground, right where George's broom floated feet above. He immediatley flew up when he noticed where he was. He was in the Magva camp. Magva, evil muggles, drawn to the Dark Lord and his power, the protection he could give them. They were muggles with dark pasts, and now they dedicated their future to making other's pasts dark, so when they looked at what was, it was horrible, and full of death and depression. They wore black suits with hoods that went over their face, and spikes coming from the shoulder. They had blood on their faces that you could see behind the hoods. "I smell something nice!" one of the Magva growled angrily. "It smells like one of them!" George, scared, tired, and weak, apparated, rather than be chased, flying. There was a loud crack, and he was gone. George began to see the blur you see when you apparate, and all of a sudden he came to a halt. He fell on his face. He stood up and didn't know where he was. "What? Where? How did I get here?" he said to himself. The place was completely deserted. It looked somewhat like an observation deck, and a train station oddly enough. It was sorrounded by water, and in front of one area, was a sandy dessert. He had no idea whatsoever where he was. As he walked through the place he began to feel more weak and tired than he did before. He collapsed. He fell again face first on the concrete. George layed their and slept for the night. As he slept horrible images came before his eyes. Images of death, destruction, and the world's end, he saw horrible creatures, knights in black and dark grey armor, and a battle of great porportions. Though his last vision, or dream, was the best. He saw angelic humans, in all white, shining like bright nighttime stars, he saw them emiting light from their body, so blinding his sight was filled with a white glow. As George slept his body became so limp he could've been dead. All of a sudden, George awoke, he was chained to a cold stone wall, he had wounds all over his body, he had been whipped and cut. He thrived. George was again oblivious to where he was. George looked around, he was in side a tent against a wall. It was a battlefield tent. He became extremely horrified. Was he going to die? George looked at the floor. There was a dagger a bit away from his feet. George tried sliding it to him, and it reached the very bottom of his foot. George bent down, and grabbed the dagger, though he could only reach it with his finger tips. He took the dagger into his hand, and began to slice at the chain. It broke into many small pieces and George took his hand and began to slice at the other chain. It shattered. George took a sword sitting on the ground. He wanted to see where he was. He stepped out of the tent, and looked around. he was in the Magva camp. George, scared, put his fear behind him, and looked for Fred. He heard some of the Magva, talking about two men, exactly alike, with red hair, and lots of freckles. They were talking about him and Fred. "One of them is in the tent, next to the stone wall, and then the other twit is in the Eastern tent," the Magva was saying, "their execution is going to take place this night. First the one in the eastern tent, then tomorrow night, the one in the Stone Wall tent." "The Eastern tent? Where is that?" George asked himself, "Fred is in there! I have to find him before they get to him!" He started around, and he saw a tent, and the eastern most point of the battlefield, and Fred knew it.that was the Eastern tent! 


End file.
